Dreaming of a Melody
by Satoshi and Haruka Koriryu
Summary: A new transfer student from Kyoto has arrived in Melodia, a city in Hokkaido built to house the Vocaloids, digital pop stars that inhabit the real world. However, Hell is destined to make an appearance as drama escalates and conflicts arise. Who will end up graduating in one piece, or destroyed by their own betrayal? FIND OUT IN THIS BOOK!
1. A Single Step Marks the Start of a Gr

_**Dreaming of a Melody**_

_**A Vocaloid story by**_

_Haruka Koriryu_

* * *

_**Foreword**_

Hello readers!

If you're reading this expecting a manga, go back to the store and get a refund. This is just one of those "boring" books that have no pictures or action bubbles, just words on a page, much like what you see here! So, for those of you who expected a manga but stuck around anyway, I hope you enjoy this book!

-HaruKori

*THIS IS A FAN-BASED BOOK AND IS NOT BY ANY MEANS MY OWN. ALL CHARACTERS (excluding the main protagonist) ARE PROPERTY OF THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.*

* * *

_**Intro**_

_Hi! I'm Miku Hatsune! I live in a small city called Melodia. I have a boyfriend and a ton of friends and we all go to school together at Vocaloid High! I hope this year is great, too!_

_And I am Jamizu Kudojimoshi/Satoshi Koriryu/Ice. New to Melodia and friendless so far. I'm pretty awesome, though, so try to keep up with me if you can!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Single Step Marks the Start of a Great Journey**_

Jamizu looked up at the building that was soon to be his new school and smiled.

"Let's do this!" he said excitedly as he stepped towards the door, his fingers brushing against the shining brass handles.

Suddenly, Jamizu got shoved to the side, causing him to stumble and fall flat on his back. He opened his eyes, looking right into the turquoise eyes of a cute girl.

"I'm sorry!" she stated, "Are you alright?"

Jamizu sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Peachy..." he muttered sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry!" the girl replied, "Do you want some ice or something?"

Jamizu smirked slightly. "You could tell me your name, you know. That's always helpful information."

"Oh! I'm Miku Hatsune! Nice to meet you! Though...this _is_ a bit awkward of a first meeting, isn't it?"

Miku looked like a normal high-school girl, save for the turquoise hair tied into ankle-length twin-tails that matched her eyes perfectly. Her clothes were all black or grey with turquoise lining and she wore her sleeves detached from her shirt, and she had a turquoise tie around her neck, as well as a '01' tattooed in red on her left shoulder.

"You can call me Jamizu Kudojimoshi. It's a pleasure."

Jamizu had short white hair parted to one side and wore a pair of half-rimmed glasses, slightly askew from Miku's 'greeting' earlier. He donned a black hoodie with a vibrant design on the front and a pair of heavily-worn jeans and wore a pair of grey-and-white, american-made 'CONVERSE(tm)' shoes. He had a word tatooed in an icy-blue color on his left hand, but Miku couldn't quite make it out.

Jamizu cleared his throat. "Umm...Shouldn't we get going?" he suggested.

Miku nodded. "Yup! Let's get going!" she said with a smile in Jamizu's direction.

_"Interesting girl..."_ Jamizu thought, _"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone at this school was as...colorful."_

Jamizu walked into the school, Miku not far behind. The school, Vocaloid High, was big, as far as high-schools went.

Miku entered a classroom where a man with purple hair tied into a ponytail and wrapped in a samurai kimono was standing. He nodded at Miku as she entered the classroom, then continued scanning the halls. His eyes rested on Jamizu for a moment before the man stepped forward.

"You must be the new student I've been told about. I am Gakupo Kamui, a teacher at this school. Transferring from...Ryukami Highschool, I see." the man said.

Jamizu nodded in response, causing Gakupo to smile and close his folder.

"Well, I look forward to having a former Kyoto student in my class, Mr. Kudojimoshi. Just wait here a moment while I get the class settled down and then I'll come back and fetch you so you can join the class with us."

Jamizu nodded once more as Gakupo turned around to enter the classroom.

Jamizu pulled his hood over his head, put his hands in the pocket, and leaned up against a locker while he waited.

* * *

Mr. Kamui appeared again after about 20 minutes.

"We're ready now, Mr. Kudojimoshi." he stated.

Jamizu nodded as Mr. Kamui returned to the classroom. Jamizu heard him announce that the class was going to have a new student and pulled his hood back.

He walked into the classroom, ending up on the receiving end of several whispers and giggles from the girls and some approving grunts and underwhelmed chuckles from the guys.

"Hey, everybody," Jamizu began, "I'm Jamizu Kudojimoshi. If you wish to be my friend, call me Satoshi Koriryu. If you wish to stand with me or plot against me, it's Ice. I came here from Kyoto, and I had heard of this school from a friend, so my parents sent me here. It's a pleasure to meet all of you; I'm certain we'll become fast friends." he finished with a wink, causing several barely held-back screams of infatuation to break out on the girls' side of the room.

Once things had settled down, Jamizu found a place to sit near a cute girl, close to his age with short blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and a big white bow in her hair, and Miku.

These two, a girl with maroon hair formed into twin drills, and another girl with pink hair and an elegant air around her were some of the few that didn't freak out when Jamizu had winked.

And the guys, of course.

"Now that introductions are over with, let's get on with our lesson. Who can tell me when the Declaration of Independence was signed in the United States?" Mr. Kamui asked.

Jamizu's hand shot up immediately.

Mr. Kamui's eyes widened slightly. "Mr. Kudojimoshi?" he asked.

"July 4th, 1776. The most recognizable signature on it is that of John Hancock, just as a side note." Jamizu replied.

Mr. Kamui looked at him, impressed with his knowledge. "Very good, Mr. Kudojimoshi!" he praised.

Jamizu nodded and finally lowered his hand, straightening his glasses after his hand had returned to its place on his desk.

Suddenly, the bell rang, causing all of the students to stand up and move for the door.

"I shall see you all next Wednesday, class!" Mr. Kamui stated openly.

Hearing this, Jamizu cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled: "HUMP DAAAAAAYYYYY, YEAHHHHH!", causing the class to explode with laughter. Jamizu smirked; he should look up these American jokes more often.

* * *

Jamizu was walking through the park when he heard footsteps approaching him. He spun around and saw his classmates walking towards him. Miku and the cute girl with the big bow were the first to notice him. Miku, who was standing next to an idiotic-looking guy with vibrant blue hair, waved at him.

"Hey, Satoshi!" she called, "Get over here!"

Jamizu hesitated for a moment, then, shrugging, he walked over to the group, where Miku started introducing him to all of her friends. The cute blonde girl was apparently Rin Kagamine, and a boy who looked nearly identical to her was apparently her brother, Len.

The girl with twin drill hair was Teto Kasane, and the girl with the pink hair was Luka Megurine, a superstar Vocaloid who could sing in English as well as Japanese.

The AquaFresh boy standing next to Miku was some moron named Kaito Shion.

Miku also introduced Jamizu to a few other students, including a Neru Akita and a Gumi Megpoid.

Finally, she reached some punk with steel-colored hair.

"And this is Dell-" Miku began.

"Taco?" Jamizu interrupted with a slight smirk, causing Dell to scowl at him.

Miku giggled. "No, no! Hehe...I'm sorry, Dell! No, his name isn't Dell Taco," Miku explained barely holding back another laugh.

Len and Kaito started choking from the strain of being unable to laugh.

Jamizu noticed this and grinned. "Well," he began nonchalantly, "I don't know his last name, so that's what I'll have to call him."

Dell scowled. "My. Name. Isn't. DELL TACO!" he yelled.

"Chill out, Taco Dell!" Len joked.

Dell's face grew red with fury whilst everyone else laughed uncontrollably. Jamizu smiled; he figured this joke would stick around for a while.

Suddenly, he heard someone call his name; it was Rin Kagamine, the cute girl with the bow.

"U-umm... S-Satoshi-sama..." she muttered whilst tapping the tips of her index fingers together nervously.

_"Ngh... Wow, she's cute..."_ Jamizu thought to himself as Rin blushed propfusely under his gaze.

"U-umm... W-would you... Would you please... Would you please go out with me...?" she asked shakily.

Jamizu was stunned for a moment; sure, he had thought she was cute and all when he saw her, but he had never expected her to ask him out!

"U-umm... I-I'm sorry for asking..." Rin said, "I... I'll just ge-"

"No!" Jamizu blurted, grabbing Rin's wrist as she turned to leave.

Rin looked back at Jamizu with a tear in her eye and another rolling down her cheek.

"I... I... Yes." he muttered, blushing slightly and looking away in a tsundere-kind-of way.

Rin perked up a bit when Jamizu responded, and even perked up a bit more when she noticed he was blushing.

"R-really?" she asked.

Jamizu nodded in response; this was followed shortly after by Rin glomping him and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

-A- -A- -A-

END CHAPTER


	2. Problems are Destined to Happen

_**Dreaming of a Melody**_

**Chapter 2: Problems are Destined to Happen**

* * *

The next day, a lady with long white hair, kind red eyes, and an...err...large chest taught the class. As usual, Satoshi blew everyone away with his vast knowledge, reciting a line from _Romeo and Juliet_ perfectly - not even messing up on the more complicated words.

Rin (of course) was utterly captivated after Satoshi finished and hugged him tightly when he sat back down.

* * *

Later that day, around lunch, picked up something on his peripheral vision. When he turned in his desk to get a better look, he saw the teenage AquaFresh walking out of the classroom with the student body president, Meiko. He waited about 5 minutes before getting up and heading out after them. Once he shut the door behind himself, he ran down the hallway, following the sweet scent of Meiko's "Sakura Dream" cherry blossom perfume. As the smell grew stronger, Satoshi began moving more stealthily, hugging the walls and rolling around corners.

When he rounded the next corner, he instantly ducked into a nearby alcove and peeked around the edge.

What he saw caused a white-hot rage to well up within him: AquaFresh was making out with Meiko.

"That ignorant, moronic, AquaFresh son-of-a..." Satoshi muttered under his breath, dodging back around the corner and hurrying back to his classroom; Miku had to hear this, even if it broke her heart.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Satoshi stated after relaying the results of his self-imposed scouting run to Miku.

Miku nodded slowly a few times before replying.

"O...kay... But one question: who's this 'AquaFresh' guy you keep referring to?" she asked.


End file.
